Melody
=Über Melody= right|Melody|252x252pxMelody Miyuki Ishihara ist Miyavis Ehefrau. Die beiden haben zwei Töchter, Lovelie und Jewelie. Sie wurde am 24. Februar 1982 in Honolulu, Hawaii/USA geboren. Sie ist zweisprachig (englisch und japanisch) aufgewachsen. Beruflich ist sie selbst als Sängerin und Moderatorin bekannt geworden. Ihre musikalischen Werke lassen sich unter ihrem Künstlernamen "melody." finden. Kindheit und Jugend Melody wuchs mit japanischen Eltern und ihren drei Schwestern in Hawaii auf. Als sie jung war, hörte sie gern Japanische Kinder/Pop Lieder, Celine Dion, TLC, und Destiny's Child. Melody besuchte die Ballettschule (außerdem auch HIP HOP, JAZZ DANCE), Klavier- und Gesangstraining. Ihr Traum war, Sängerin zu werden. Als sie 16 war, arbeitete sie als hawaiianisches Model für japanische Werbungen. Als Highschool Schülerin in Punahou hatte sie ein geheimes Vorsprechen mit dem Plattenproduzenten Tetsuya Komuro; sie wollten gerne, dass Melody seinem Projekt beiträte, doch sie verhandelte, bis zu ihrem Abschluss zu warten. Mit 19 Jahren zog Melody nach Japan, um ihre Gesangskarriere voranzutreiben. Nach einiger Zeit mit Komuros Firma, wo sie verschiedenen Gruppen in der Entwicklung zugeteilt wurde, verließ sie die Firma und unterzeichnete bei Toy's Factory. Musikalischer und Beruflicher Weg Im Februar 2003 wurde ihr lang gehegter Wunsch wahr: Ihre erste Single "Dreamin' Away" wurde in Japan veröffentlicht. Im gleichen Jahr veröffentlichte sie im Juni die Single "Simple as That", gemeinsam mit dem Cover von "Over the Rainbow" von The Wizard of Oz, ''welches in einem Werbefilm von Mitsubishi Motors genutzt wurde. Im Oktober war sie als Sängerin zusammen mit Ryohei im Lied "miss you" von m-flo zu hören. Ihr erstes Album "Sincerely" erschien im Januar 2004 erreichte Platz 3 der Oricon Charts in seiner ersten Woche. Darüber sagte sie aus: "In diesem ungebundenen Album habe ich beide, amerikanische und japanische Hälften von mir ausgedrückt, welches weit weg von Nationen oder jeglichen Genres ist". Im Mai veröffentlichte sie das DVD Album "Sincerely Yours", welches Platz 4 erreichte. Single Nummer drei Lovin' U" wurde für einen Werbespot von Raycious genutzt. Die Single enthielt auch "Our Journey", welches Themenlied für den 2006er Film "Gen Yu Den" mit Rena Tanaka, welche die die Lyrics mitschrieb. Ihre vierte Single "Believe me" erschien in Englischer und Japanischer Version. Im April 2006 erschien ihr zweites Album "Be as one", welchen Platz 5 der Oricon Charts erreichte. Sie beendete ihre eigene, erste Solotour durch Tokyo, Osaka und Nagoya. Die 7. Single "Realize" war Themenlied der TV Dramaserie "Dragon Zakura", die Platz 6 der Oricon Charts erreichte. Ihre 8. Single "Lovin' U" im November 2006 war Themensong im Spiel "Need For Speed Carbon", in welchem sie auch Vorlage für den Charakter Yumi Yamamoto war. Ihre Schwester schrieb für das gleiche Spiel ebenfalls ein Lied. Die 9. Single "Finding My Road" im Februar 2007 kam im Werbespot von Subaru Forester vor, in welchem sie ebenfalls zu sehen war. Im April 2007 wurde sie Host für die englisch sprachige, japanische Musik-Show J-Melo auf NHK World TV. Ihre Single "Love Story", welche von ihrer Schwester Christine geschrieben wurde, wurde für die Dramaserie "''Kodoku no Kake - Itoshikihito Yo" im Sommer 2007 genutzt. Ihr 4. Album "Lei Aloha''" hatte die vorrausgehende Single "Haruka: Haruka". Im September 2008 verließ Melody J-Melo. Im Oktober desselben Jahres erschien ihr erstes Compilation-Album "The Best of melody. ~Timeline~". Am 22. Oktober 2008 veröffentlichte sie in ihrem Blog, dass sie sich von ihrer Musikkarriere im Januar 2009 zurückziehen würde, und eine Karriere im Fashiondesign anstreben. Es folgte eine musikalische Auszeit, in der sie ihre beiden Töchter zur Welt brachte. 2012 gab sie bekannt, mit ihrer Schwester Christine das Kinder-Musikprojekt "Gold Belle" zu gründen. Sie fand es laut eigener Ausssage schwierig, ihren Kindern Englisch beizubringen, während sie in Japan leben. Also gründeten sie das Projekt, um Kindern einen spaßigen Weg zum Lernen zu ermöglichen. Christine produzierte die Musik und das Album "Kid's Melodies" erschien am 19. Dezember in ihrem eigenen Label Everdream. Discographie '''Eigene Singles' * "Dreamin' Away", 19. Februar 2003 * "Simple as That/Over the Rainbow", 18. Juni 2003 * "Crystal Love", 27. November 2003 * "Believe Me (Japanese Version)", 9. Juni 2004 * "Believe Me (English Version)", 9. Juni 2004 * "Next to You", 12. Januar 2005 * "Realize/Take a Chance", 17. August 2005 * "See You...", 15. Februar 2006 * "Lovin' U", 8. November 2006 * "Finding My Road", 14. Februar 2007 * "Love Story", 30. Mai 2007 * "Haruka", 13. Februar 2008 Feat. Singles * "Miss You", Single von m-flo, Album: Astromantic, 22. Oktober 2003 * "Boyfriend/Girlfriend", Single von Tanaka Roma, Album: Daybreak, 30. April 2008 * Light Up Nippon〜空に花、大地に花〜 ( Light Up Nippon〜Sora ni hana, daichi ni hana~), diverse Künstler in einem Lied, 10.Juli 2013 Studioalben * "Sincerely", 21. Januar 2004 * "Be as One", 12. April 2006 * "Ready to Go!", 4. Juli 2007 * "Lei Aloha", 9. April 2008 * "Kid's Melodies ~The Best Children's Songs~" von Gold Belle (Melody und Christine), 19. Dezember 2012 Compilation-Alben * "The Best of Melody: Timeline", 8. Oktober 2008 Feat. Alben * "Miss You", Künster m-flo, Album "Astromantic", 26.Mai 2004 * "Stuck in Your Love", Künstler m-flo, Album "Cosmicolor", 28. März 2007 * "Manatsu No Dekigoto" ((真夏の出来事); Gesang: melody., Arrangeur melody., Yuichi Hamamatsu, Album: "Kyohei Tsutsumi Tribute: The Popular Music", 11. Juli 2007 * "Crystal Love" und "Next to You", verschiedene Künstler, Album: "Alpen Best: Another Edition", 15. Dezember 2007 * "Boyfriend/Girlfriend", Künstler Tanaka Roma, Album "Daybreak", 4. Juni 2008 * "Miss You" (M-Flo Loves Melody & Yamamoto Ryohei), Künstler Yamamoto Ryohei, Album "Ryohei Best", 3. September 2008 DVDs * "First Visual Issue: Clips and More Sincerely Yours", 12. Mai 2004 * "Be as One Tour 2006 Live and Document", 8. November 2006 Feat. DVDs * Feat. Video: "Miss You PV", DVD "Astromantic DVD", Künstler m-flo, 23.Februar 2005 * Feat Video: "Miss You Live Performance", DVD "Tour 2005 Beat Space Nine at Nihon Budokan", Künstler m-flo, 26. Februar 2006 * Feat Video: "Miss You Live Performance", DVD "Tour 2007 Cosmicolor at Yokohama Arena", Künstler m-flo, 31. Oktober 2007 =Melody und Miyavi= Kennenlernen, Hochzeit, Schwangerschaft Auch wenn viele Fans darauf beharren, dass Miyavi und Melody sich bei J-Melo kennengelernt haben, ist dieses nicht wirklich bestätigt. Allerdings kannten sie sich seit mindestens 2008. Als Melody bereits im Herbst 2008 bekannt gab, sich aus der Musik zurückzuziehen, wird dies mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zu tun gehabt haben. Miyavi selbst bestätigte in seinem Myspace-Blog, dass er und Melody am 14.März 2009 geheiratet hätten. Die Hochzeit hat im engen Familienkreis stattgefunden. Beide waren unglücklich über die Tatsache, dass ihre Fans über sie durch die Medien erfahren mussten; sie hätten es gern persönlich bekannt gegeben, genauso wie Melodys Schwangerschaft. Miyavi sagte in einem seiner Blogeinträge aus:'' "Ich denke, dass die Freude nicht nur uns beiden gehören sollte. Ich denke, was uns wirklich glücklich machen würde ist, wenn wir eine Familie und ein Zuhause bilden können, in welchem wir die Glücklichkeit mit anderen um uns teilen können. An melody.'s Fans: Danke für eure liebe Unterstützung. Und bitte, Ich hoffe ihr könnt sie in der Zukunft weiter unterstützen. Ich wünsche aufrichtig, dass sie weiter vorwärts gehen wird, nicht nur als Mutter eines Kindes, aber als Frau, erfüllt mit Hoffnung, durch ihr ganzes Leben. ... Und als Mann schwöre ich, meine Familie mein Leben lang zu beschützen. Und als Partner und Gefährte einer Künstlerin, die ihr alle unterstützt, werde ich mein Bestes tun, ein Mann zu werden, den ihr alle gutheißen könnt."'' Am 29. Juli 2009 wurden die beiden erstmals Eltern; ihre erste Tochter Lovelie kam zur Welt. Etwas über einem Jahr später, wurden sie erneut stolze Eltern: Ihre zweite Tochter Jewelie wurde am 21.Oktober 2011 geboren. Umgang miteinander Wie Miyavi und Melody miteinander umgehen, kann man live auf ihren Twitteraccounts mitverfolgen. Mal ist es Melody, die Miyavis Veröffentlichungen weiter leitet (tweetet), mal Miyavi. Mal fragt sie, ob sie erlaubt ist, zu "fangirlen" oder schreibt liebevolle Unterstützungen. Auch Fotos der Vatertagsgeschenke für "den besten Vater der Welt" postet sie. Ab und an ist sie mit den Kindern auch auf seinen Konzerten und schreibt davon. Im September 2013 zeigte sie sich in einem seiner Tourshirts, später gratulierte sie dann dem "Most incredible man ever" zum Geburtstag. Am 19.Mai 2015 schreibt sie via Instagram, wo sie ein Konzert-Foto von Miyavi mit ausgebreiteten Armen postet, folgendes (englisch, hier ins Deutsche übersetzt): "Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr ihm Liebe und Energie gebt und ihm erlaubt, frei zu sein. Er liebt euch alle so sehr. Das ist genau was er ist, Arme weit geöffnet Sie meint das Foto. Danke euch allen! ������ #miyavi @miyavi_ishihara" Zusammenarbeit Künstlerisch arbeiteten beide auch schon zusammen: Für die Unterstützung eines Charity-Projektes arbeiteten beide für das Lied "Light Up Nippon〜空に花、大地に花〜" mit diversen anderen Künstlerin zusammen. In dem Lied sind u.a. Melody singend und Miyavi Gitarre spielend zu hören und im Musikvideo auch zu sehen. Außerdem standen sie schon gemeinsam vor Fotografen: 2009 waren sie Teil des Projektes "SUPER TOKYO" des Fotografen Leslie Kee und ließen sich dabei auf je einem Bild jeder überwiegend nackt ablichten. Melody war zu dem Zeitpunkt schwanger mit Lovelie. Beide gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit Wenn beide nicht gerade auf privaten Bildern gezeigt werden (von Freunden oder auch Paparazzi), sieht man sie gelegentlich auch auf offiziellen Anlassfotos gemeinsam. Etwa wie auf dem oberen Bild, als sie gemeinsam auf der "MDNA SKIN LAUNCH & PARTY IN TOKYO" 2014 zu Gast waren. Aber auch während Miyavis Mitwirkung an UNBROKEN entstanden viele solcher Bilder, als die beiden gemeinsam mehrere Filmpremieren besuchten. Gemeinsame Bilder Bilderreihe 1 center|693x693px Erklärung: # beide auf Miyavis Geburtstagsfeier 2011 (rechts von ihm noch eine Freundin und seine Schwester) # Mittig: Miyavi mit Melody und Leslie Kee 2011 # Snapshots aus ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit für "Light Up Nippon" 2013 Kategorie:Personen Bildreihe 2 center|679x679px Erklärung: # Bild 1: beide auf einem Quincy Jones Tribut mit Verbal Ambush & Kyu C. Lee 2013 # Bilder 2,3&4: beide auf der "FOX Xmas Party" 11.12.2013 Es gibt noch weitere Bilder mit beiden, die jedoch meist von Freunden oder Paparazzi stammen und großteils ohne Erlaubnis der beiden verbreitet wurden. Das Bild oberhalb zu Beginn des Absatztes zeigt beide zur "MDNA SKIN LAUNCH & PARTY IN TOKYO" 2014. Bildreihe 3 Miyavi und Melody bei mehreren Premieren von UNBROKEN auf dem roten Teppich.Kategorie:Familie